


Stupid argument

by Windfighter



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, Hurt Matt, Hurt Tai, Hurt/Comfort, Taito and takari if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Matt tends to throw the first punch when he and Tai starts fighting, so it shouldn't be a surprise that TK thinks that's what happened this time as well.





	Stupid argument

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted to write a story about Matt using the dialogue prompt "Did you throw the first punch?" so this happened.

”Did you throw the first punch?”

”Not this time”, Matt threw his coat over his shoulder. ”Do you really think that highly of me?”

”I didn't know what to think”, TK crossed his arms over his chest. ”I got a text from Kari saying the two of you were whisked away in an ambulance, what was I supposed to think?”

”That we stopped a mugger or something?”

Matt kicked his backpack over the floor and TK watched it as it smashed into the wall.

”So what was it about this time?”

”Do we really need to have this conversation now? Can't it wait until we're _not_ at the hospital?”

”Tai's fine if you're wondering.”

”Of course he's fine, I just broke his nose.”

”Why did you _break his nose_? Seriously, you two are a danger to society.”

”You flatter me.”

Matt's voice was void of emotions and he kicked the bag again. It skidded another five meters across the floor and hit a chair. Matt glared at it.

”Would it have been better if I had been shot or something?”

”Matt...” TK's shoulders fell and he massaged his forehead. ”Of course not. What were you arguing about?”

”It was stupid.”

Matt sat down, wedged the backpack between his knees and forced the coat into the backpack. He glared at the arm resting in a sling uselessly.

”It's always stupid with you two”, TK sat down on the floor as well, ”but considering your injuries it must have been unusually stupid this time.”

”He... We just... He said I was a worthless brother. I uh... may have answered that I learned from him.” Matt gave a one-shouldered shrug. ”Like I said, it was stupid.”

”Very stupid”, TK laughed. ”So what happened then?”

”Fist, meet face”, Matt grinned and gestured to his black eye. ”I was caught off-guard.”

”You fell like a log”, Tai laughed from somewhere above them and Matt winced. ”I got seriously freaked out.”

”Adrenaline's a bitch”, Matt shook his head carefully. ”I barely even felt the pain.”

Tai sat down as well, Kari leaned against the wall behind him. Tai patted Matt's back.

”Good hit on the nose by the way. How's the head?”

”Concussed, will be fine in a week or so. Dad's picking us up, you guys want a ride?”

”Yeah, sure. Saves us the trouble of calling mom.”

Tai got up and offered Matt a hand. Matt hesitated, then grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. TK also got up, grabbed Matt's backpack and fell in next to Kari as they walked out of the hospital.

”What are we going to do about them?” he asked with a sigh.

Kari giggled and slowed her steps.

”In a way it's kind of cute. But you're right, we definately need to get them to stop before something really serious happens.”

”Worse than a broken arm and nose?”

”Fractured skull, broken back, 100% unrepareable friendship. Take your pick.”

”Point taken”, TK dragged a hand over his face. ”I'll talk to Matt, you take care of Tai. Maybe they're just scared about losing us.”

”Yeah”, Kari grabbed TK's hand and squeezed it. ”Maybe.”

”You two coming?” Tai called from the door.

He had his arm wrapped over Matt's shoulders and Matt was smiling, leaning slightly against Tai as if the argument had never happened. TK and Kari shook their heads and hurried their steps. For now everything seemed alright.


End file.
